List of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling albums
NWA: TNA The Music Vol. 1 NWA: TNA The Music, Vol. 1 was the first of two CDs released from NWA: TNA, in early 2003. Because TNA were unable to make a deal with major distributors due to their lack of popularity and overall publicity at the time, these CDs were not available in stores and instead sold exclusively on their website. All of these songs were written and composed by TNA's musician, Dale Oliver. This was succeeded by a second album later that year, following the same exclusivity trend as this volume. The themes of A.J. Styles and Jeff Jarrett were later re-released on the 3rd Degree Burns: The Music of TNA Wrestling Vol. I album, the first TNA album release dropping the National Wrestling Alliance prefix. Track listing # "Champion" (Curt Hennig) # "Knock You Down" (TNA Dancers) # "I Am" (A.J. Styles) # "Flyin' to Graceland" (Jorge Estrada) # "Marvelous Me" (Scott Hall) # "My World" (Jeff Jarrett) # "War Neck" (Harris Brothers) # "Lions Den" (Ken Shamrock) # "Take You Under" (The New Church) # "S.E.X. Sells" (S.E.X.) NWA: TNA The Music, Vol. 2 NWA: TNA The Music, Vol. 2 was the second CD released from NWA: TNA, in late 2003. Like NWA: TNA The Music, Vol. 1, it was not available in stores and had to be purchased from TNA's website. All of the tracks were composed by TNA's musician, Dale Oliver. Track listing # "My World" (Remix) (Jeff Jarrett) # "3 Live K" (3Live Kru) # "Guilty" (America's Most Wanted) # "Down with the Brown" (D'Lo Brown) # "I Am" (Phenomenal Remix) (A.J. Styles) # "KK Rocks" (Kid Kash) # "Y'alla Never Forget" (Elix Skipper) # "Funk With" (New York Connection) # "Down in the Catacombs" (Abyss) # "Symphonic Anarchy" (Legend) # "TNA Theme" # "Scream" (Raven) # "Deep" (Shane Douglas) # "Snap This" (Justin Credible) # "XXX Gonna Give It" (Triple X) # "F.U. System" (Vince Russo) # "Machine" (Michael Shane) # "Modern Oz" (Chris Sabin) # "Skinn" (Sonny Siaki) # "Dodging Bullets" (featuring Goldy Locks) (Trinity) 3rd Degree Burns: The Music of TNA Wrestling, Vol. 1 3rd Degree Burns: The Music of TNA Wrestling Vol. 1 was the third CD released from Total Nonstop Action Wrestling on November 21, 2006, featuring the entrance music of TNA superstars, as well as "prequel" tracks from the Victory Road 2006 PPV. Track listing # "Prequel" (Sting) # "Slay Me" (Sting) # "No More Fears" (Robert Roode) # "Prequel" (Samoa Joe) # "Crush You Up" (Samoa Joe) # "Society Box" (Christy Hemme) # "Stampede" (Rhino) # "Prequel" (Jeff Jarrett) # "My World" (Jeff Jarrett) # "I Am" (A.J. Styles) # "Prequel" (Raven) # "Scream" (Raven) # "Paparazzi/Up Yours" (Alex Shelley) # "Prequel" (Abyss) # "Down in the Catacombs" (Abyss) # "Guilty" (America's Most Wanted) # "Eat Me" (Shark Boy) # "Nobody Moves" (James Gang) # "Unstoppable" (Gail Kim) # "Prequel" (Christian Cage) # "Take Over" (Christian Cage) # "Adrenaline Rush" (Bonus Track/performed by Marc Williams and Vernon Kay) Meltdown: The Music of TNA Wrestling Volume 2 Meltdown: The Music of TNA Wrestling Volume 2 was the fourth CD released from Total Nonstop Action Wrestling on November 20, 2007, featuring the entrance music of TNA superstars. Track listing # "To Live and Die in LAX" (The Latin American Xchange) # "Canadian Destroyer" (Petey Williams) # "1967" (Motor City Machineguns) # "Black Reign" (Black Reign) # "Gold Medal" (Kurt Angle) # "We Find the Defendants Guilty" ("Wildcat" Chris Harris) # "Pomp and Circumstance/Black Machismo Remix" (Jay Lethal) # "Kaz" (Kaz) # "Valor" (Lance Hoyt) # "Sorry About Your Damn Luck" ("Cowboy" James Storm) # "He’s Back" (Pacman Jones) # "In My House" (Voodoo Kin Mafia) # "Guru" (Sonjay Dutt) # "Watch Out, Watch Out" (Team 3D) # "Screwed" (Tomko) # "Wings of a Fallen Angel" (Christopher Daniels) # "God Check" (Frank Wycheck) # "Ave Vampire" (Judas Mesias) # "TNA Impact! Theme" # "Duelin’ Dales (TNA Slammiversary ’07 Cold Open)" (Bonus Track) Emergence: The Music of TNA Wrestling Emergence: The Music of TNA Wrestling was the fifth album released from Total Nonstop Action Wrestling on November 12, 2009, and is was at first available on the TNA Merchandise website ShopTNA.com. The album is now available on iTunes as well. Cross The Line, Chic Chic Bang Bang, Motorcity and Coming Alive are performed by independent rock band AD/AM while Broken is performed by Goldy Locks and 5150 is credited to independent rap group F.I.L.T.H.E.E. . Track listing # "Cross the Line" (Theme to TNA Impact!) # "Chic Chic Bang Bang" (Mick Foley) # "The Boss" (Bobby Lashley) # "5150" (Homicide) # "Broken" (Tara) # "The British Invasion" # "Te Gusta O No!!" (Hernandez) # "Angel on My Shoulder" (The Beautiful People) # "Nation of Violence" (Samoa Joe) # "Motorcity" (Motorcity Machine Guns) # "Main Event Mafia" # "Take a Fall" (Beer Money) # "Catholi-Funk" (The Pope) # "Coming Alive" (Suicide) TNA Q4 TNA Q4 was the sixth album released from Total Nonstop Action Wrestling on November 21, 2012. Track listing # "Killa Queen (Instrumental)" (Madison Rayne) # "Puppets on a String (With Lyrics)" (Gail Kim) # "Hot Mess" (Taryn Terrell) # "Raging of the Region" (Austin Aries) # "The Beaten Path" (Bully Ray) # "Devious" (Bad Influence) # "Day of Rage" (Gunner) # "Broken" (Tara) TNA Black EP TNA Black EP was the seventh album released from Total Nonstop Action Wrestling on December 27, 2012. Track listing # "Brother to Brother" (Joseph Park) # "Come On" (Joey Ryan) # "Deadman's Hand (Instrumental)" (Aces & Eights) # "Magic Machine" (Kenny King) # "Rock Star" (Zema Ion) # "Te Kill Ya" (Chavo Guerrero, Jr.) TNA Delirium EP TNA Delirium EP was the eighth album released from Total Nonstop Action Wrestling on May 3, 2013. Track listing # "Bad Influence" (Bad Influence) # "King of the Ring" (Kenny King) # "Loaded Gun" (Garett Bischoff) # "Motor City" (Motorcity Machine Guns) # "Mr Pectacular" (Jessie Godderz) # "Rise Above" (Christian York) # "Streets" (Jack Evans) TNA Deliver EP TNA Deliver EP was the ninth album released from Total Nonstop Action Wrestling on November 18, 2013. Track listing # "Hail Sabin" (Chris Sabin) # "Heel for Ya Face" (Lei'D Tapa) # "Inner Villian" (T.J. Perkins) # "Leather" (Dusty Rhodes) # "Puppet on a String (Sword Intro)" (Gail Kim) # "The Man in Me (Country Mix)" # "Trouble" (Ethan Carter III) # "Unhinged" (Angelina Love) See also *Music in professional wrestling External links * Official website Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling albums